


This Time I Might Just Disappear

by planetundersiege



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Anger, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Death, Drabble, Gen, Heartbreak, I got into this fandom today and just had to write something, Lewis (Mystery Skulls Animated)-centric, Memories, Oneshot, Revenge, Songfic, Wordcount: 100-500, canon lore, ghost - Freeform, msa - Freeform, mystery skulls animated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: And I’m feeling like a ghost.And it’s what I hate the most.[Set during the first music video. Lewis’ point of view.]





	This Time I Might Just Disappear

_Cause the world might do me in._

Vivi.

Kissing her, holding her tightly in a loving embrace, making her laugh, holding her hand, seeing the cute blush on her face. Vivi was everything on his mind, he loved her, yet everything had been thrown away.

_It’s alright cause I’m with friends._

Lewis had been betrayed, by his best friends. The image was flashing before his eyes, seeing how Arthur appeared farther and farther away from him, after the push that would kill him. The seconds of confusion and terror before the sharp stalagmites impaled his body, taking his breath away forever, as his sight blackened.

_Cause I’m giving up again._

It had been over before it had even started. He couldn’t fight it, prevent it, it just happened. One second everything was fine, the next he was falling towards his doom, with no way of saving himself. He could have screamed, tried to move, done anything, but nothing would have ever changed the outcome. Arthur had decided it for him, decided the death of a life that wasn’t his. Everything he did, would be for nothing, thanks for Arthur. His death had been sealed.

_It doesn’t matter._

He had done it out of jealousy, trying to steal Vivi from him. He had stripped their future away from him, for his own selfish gain, and it had made his blood boil. But in killing him, he did not only lose a friend, he gained an enemy, as the power of the afterlife poured into his body.

_And I’m feeling like a ghost._

He had gained the power, a power previously unknown to him. And he had a single goal in mind, finding Arthur, and getting his revenge. That’s all Lewis wanted, he wanted to kill Arthur, with the same brutality he himself had been killed, to show him what it was like the few seconds when you knew nothing would save you, along with the utter fear and pain as the blood left the body. But he also wanted Vivi.

He wanted his beautiful Vivi back, for her to remember him once more. He wanted the old times back, cuddling, laughing, kissing. But, would she still love him? After all, he wasn’t a human anymore. He was from a different realm, and he was afraid, that his already broken heart would be split into more shards when the time finally came, when Vivi finally learned the truth. After all, who would love someone she didn’t remember anymore, let alone a ghost?

_And it’s what I hate the most._

As he felt the presence of Vivi, Arthur and Mystery as they entered to large mansion, as the dead beats woke him up from his slumber, he knew it was time. Revenge would be served.


End file.
